Canvas
by TheRockNRollBeauty
Summary: Matthias Kohler, star athlete and teenaged ladykiller, falls for the quirky and cheerful art student Alfred Jones. Denmark/America, rated for sex.


**Hi everyone! Look, a story that isn't RusAme, haha. **

**So yeah, Denmark/America is my favorite atypical/crack pairing out there. :D They're actually pretty sweet and adorable together. Also, apparently they're called the "Fourth of July Pair" because Denmark is one of the few nations outside the US that celebrates the Fourth? Awww.**

**Anyway, this is a human!AU I wrote for them, in which Denmark/Matthias is a jock and Alfred is a art student. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Matthias Kohler had a secret.<p>

Except it wasn't a secret in the way that other people his age had secrets. It had nothing to with an embarrassing childhood secret or humiliating pictures that had been posted on the internet. And it had nothing to do with some drunken party mistake made in a frenzied heat of the moment-though he had his fair share of those secrets as well.

No, his "secret" happened to be one of his seventeen year old contemporaries-a young blonde _crazy hot_ art student by the name of Alfred Jones. Who just so happened to be one hundred percent grade-A American _man_ meat.

The thought of dating a man had made Matthias sweat bullets when he first felt an inexplicable warm feeling watching Alfred paint, sculpt, or even _move_ in those first few awkward weeks of wondering whether the art student had felt the same.

Never, _never_ had Matthias expected himself to have an attraction to guys-and if he ever had in the past, he'd probably have quashed the thoughts in an instant-but Alfred seemed to be, as cheesy as it would sound, something _special_. He wasn't a meat-headed footballer or one of the meek scenesters with dyed hair and pants fit to strangle their dicks. His laugh was boisterous and genuine whenever Matt made a joke, no matter how stupid, and soon it became that the boy's mere presence calmed him and made him more accepting of the feeling that would eventually overtake the two of them.

However, as it was, Alfred was_ still _Matthias' secret, though the wariness had long burned off by this point, and it would only be a matter of time before the two of them came out in a public relationship.

Though, Matthias wonder if opening up about "them" would really change much. It certainly wouldn't spur either of them to further the physical aspect of their relationship, considering they had already been _all the way_ numerous times.

And it looked as if they were about to do it again-only they weren't nestled in either of their beds. No, instead, Matthias found himself in the art classroom where Alfred could be found, without fail, painting or sketching after school. Though Matthias would often come visit his boyfriend, this was the first time that they had decided to be _intimate_ in the setting.

Matthias clutches at Alfred's thighs, holding them up and around his hips, fingers pressing into the tight fabric of the other boy's jeans as he kisses Alfred senseless.

"Are you sure," Mathias pulls back, remaining close enough that Alfred's breath seeps over his lips, "That no one's going to catch us?"

For once the intimidating lacrosse offense sounds wary, and it makes Alfred laugh as he runs his fingers over his boyfriend's neck, twisting a short curly lock around his ring finger.

"D-Don't worry, dude, I told you-Ms. Boston let me alone to have the studio for myself to work on my project."

He squeezes his legs, teasingly pressing up against his boyfriend and hooking his ankles together behind Matthias' back.

"Why? Are you nervous?" Matthias kisses the edges of Alfred's cheeky grin in response, licking at the corner before pulling back a bit.

"Me? No way, Alfie. But if the old bat walks in on us she might just fail your sweet sorry ass." He gropes said part of Alfred's body in emphasis.

Alfred laughs back, face flushed from the attention to his body, kissing Matthias briefly on the nose and running a hand up through his boyfriend's hair, ruffling the spiky locks at the crown. His wet and sticky hands cling at the honeyed roots, but Matthias doesn't seem to mind, his hands moving from Alfred's hips to untie the other's boy's art smock, letting it crumple into his lap as Matthias' fingers began to touch the skin of his boyfriend's stomach.

He doesn't seem to mind either that Alfred has paint all over his hands, blues and reds and purples from the landscape caught in mid sunset that he had been painting when Matthias had come in to the room, briefly checking for privacy before padding over a slipping his hands over Alfred's hips and kissing the yelping student on the side of the neck. Though Alfred soon recognized the big hands rubbing into his sides and the lips nipping at his neck. He had snickered a little and put a free hand on one of Matthias's, keeping the taller boy there as he had turned his head and met his lips.

They had moved, since then, to the small cabinet counter that contained drawers full of paints and brushes and pencils and pens where Mathias had lifted Alfred up to sit on the smooth surface, immediately attacking his boyfriend with mouth and hands as soon as he was settled.

Alfred groans as Mathias massages his stomach and hips before unzipping the paint splattered jeans and tossing them to the floor. Mathias moves to pull his pants and boxers down about his hips, doing the same moments later to Alfred's undergarments. Alfred is beautifully bare, then-as unmarked as any of the white canvases littering the classroom.

And although Mathias decorates Alfred with peppered marks of his teeth and mouth and nails, it is the young blonde who is the _real_ artist. And Mathias knows that, so he lets his boyfriend work.

Alfred paints a red and yellow daub of sunset under Matthias' eyes as he leans up to kiss him again, the taller boy pressing closer against him until Alfred finally opens his mouth and lets him in, accepting where exactly this might lead to. When Matthias pulls off his shirt Alfred strokes a field of green gold down his chest, which grows to Alfred's own skin when his boyfriend presses them together. Eventually Alfred finds himself clawing strips of blue and heather sky on Matthias' heavily toned back as Matthias _moves_ and pulsing and makes Alfred's hands scramble and smear the painting on his tanned canvas.

They added their own colors soon enough-by the time they both finished with breathy moans Alfred's bare stomach and thighs were painted pearly and opaque while Matthias' teeth were pinked from where he had accidentally bit Alfred too hard on the collar.

"M-Matt," Alfred pants after a few moments of just holding each other, pulling up his head from where it was resting on Mathias' shoulder and looking up with dreamy blue eyes. A splotch of red paint hangs on one of his eyelashes, reminding the older boy that he is probably covered in the paint as well.

"Well," Matthias begins, arms around Alfred's waist as he helps his boyfriend off the counter and back onto his shaky legs, "How about we get all this paint off, huh? Pack up your art stuff and we can hit the locker showers." Truthfully, he hadn't washed off after practice either, instead running over to the studio to meet Alfred.

The blonde boy pulls his jeans up, touching the liquid on his stomach with a grimace.

"Y-yeah, you might be right."

Alfred wipes off his hands quickly on a paper towel before stowing away his painting and art supplies. He had to get to the showers soon, or else the paint and cum would dry on him and be a complete _bitch_ to get off.

As he is washing his hands he feels something warm drape about his shoulders and turns to see that Matthias had put his shed coat over him. He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his smile.

"You are _so_ cliché, dude," He dries off his hands before an arm curled around his waist and pulled him away from the sink.

"Shh, babe, you know you love it," Matthias gives him a cocky wink and pinched his side as the two of them make their way outside, "Besides, it's cold as hell outside today. You'll freeze your balls off in a shirt and jeans."

Alfred snorts, but snuggles into his boyfriend all the same. It _is_ rather cold out, but that doesn't mean that he isn't going to give Matt shit for being uncharacteristically thoughtful, although Alfred appreciates it.

"Hey, aren't you afraid that people are going to see us?" Alfred pips up, realizing that Matthias had not removed his arm from around his shoulders, even as the pair slowly walks in the general direction of the locker showers.

Matthias squeezes his boyfriend once, leaning down briefly to graze a kiss over Alfred's crown and grinning at the mild surprise on the shorter boy's face.

"Not really."


End file.
